Unlikely Love
by Roger H. Brown
Summary: Mandy Wiles, The buxom Cheerleader Captain, who would normally have Beatrice, The nerdy girl, to do her homework but when she confronts her Mandy decides to help her with some "extracurricular activity".


Unlikely Love

By

Roger H. Brown

It was a bright sunny day at Bull Worth Town and a young Jimmy Hopkins was walking the dusty streets right next to the Yum Yum Market when a voice call out to him

"Hey Jimmy can you help me" he turned around to find the local mail man? "Can you deliver this package to Miss Mandy Wiles at your school".

"It depends can you pay" Jimmy asked.

"Five dollar and I'll be at the gas station across the way" The mail man replied.

"Deal" Jimmy said as the mail man turned over the package to him.

Jimmy then walked up the street to the Bike store where he had put his red BMX bike. He was accustom to favor by know it seems that everyone needs something done but he always got pay and that all that matters.

As the young Hopkins arrived at the front of Bull Worth Academy he locked his bike up on the rack that was in front of the school and then proceed through the large arch where two gargoyles watched everyone that entered and exited the school. When he came to large four-way courtyard he walked right towards the girls' dormitory right past the prefect that walked up and down the path to the boys' and girls' dorm making sure that no one violated any rules. Jimmy jogged up the steps to the entrance of the girls' dorm he rang the doorbell and waited for the crabby Mrs. Peabody to open the door. He groped the package loosely in hand ready to get rid of it and receive his money the door opened and an old woman with horn rimed glasses and thin wrinkled skin walk through the doorway and out in to the warm day.

"What is it Hopkins" The old woman fired at him

"I need to deliver this package to Mandy" he brandished the brown box at her.

"Fine, I'll take it" She said as Jimmy handed over the package.

After two hours of rigors cheer leading practice Mandy Wiles walked in to the girls' dormitory and made her way down the left hallway of the first floor she still needed to finish her History report for Mr. Wiggins. As she walked down the hallway Mrs. Peabody stopped her.

"Mandy that Hopkins boy stopped by to give you this" she said pointing to a table.

"Oh, Thanks Ma'am" Mandy said as she scooped the package off the small lamp table.

She then continued down the hallway where she turned into Beatrice's room. Beatrice sitting in her mahogany chair turned to face Mandy.

"What are you doing here" Beatrice said as Mandy waltzed in.

"I need you to do a report for me" she answered her.

"No, you do your own work" she shot back.

Mandy chuckled a little "Then I'll Show him your notebook"

"What you can't show him that" Beatrice said suddenly alarmed!

"Then do my report and he won't have to see a thing" Mandy said

"Fine, what is it"

"History" Mandy answered as she turned around

Mandy had been a little curious as to what Jimmy had sent to her. She checked the label on the box it was addressed to her but the sent label said Hot Lib Toys, so it had come A week ago she had ordered a vibrator toy because her original one had become less exciting every time she used it. She used her thumbnail to slice the clear tape that stopped the box from being opened. Sitting in balled up brown paper was A slender white box with a clear plastic front and inside that was a light blue silicon male length.

"Does it need to be... what's that" Beatrice asked.

"Ah... oh, nothing" Blubbered Mandy turning to face her and quickly closing the box.

"Is that a... dildo" She asked trying to squeeze more information from Mandy.

"Like I said its nothing" said Mandy

Beatrice turned and sat back in her desk chair picking up pencil she started to write.

"Yes it is well sort of" Mandy said softly with a sigh.

"I knew it" said Beatrice turning to face Mandy.

"Hush, you can't tell anyone".

"You... You don't think I can... you know" Beatrice gestured towards the brown cardboard box.

Mandy thought a moment that Beatrice using her toy could be a bargaining chip in the future or at least to stop her from telling Mrs. Peabody the things she does behind closed doors.

"Fine," She replied. "But on one... no two conditions you continue to write my report and I have to administer it to you".

"Deal".

Mandy walked over to the door that had still been slightly cracked open and closed it as well as locked she didn't want anyone to find out the unorthodox thing she was about to commit. After checking the windows where also locked she drew in the curtains and then walked over to Beatrice who was still sitting hands in lap at her desk chair.

"I need you to strip down for me" Mandy said while opening the white box that held the tool she need to pleasure Beatrice.

After almost a minute Beatrice walked over to her bed where Mandy was preparing.

"What now" Said a now naked Beatrice.

Mandy turned and blushed at the body of what everyone thought was the nerdy girl.

"Now we... I mean you need to lay flat on the bed".

Beatrice follow Mandy's directions and positioned her self on the bed.

"Alright, now spread your legs open just a bit" commanded Mandy.

Beatrice did so instantaneously "Is this good".

Mandy Blushed for a seconded time this time at the sight of Beatrice's exposed snatch. "Yes that's good enough".

Mandy reached for the bottle of lubricant that came along with vibrator and squired some in to her hand. Setting the bottle down she then grabbed up the toy with her right hand and began to rub it with left, making sure to get the length nice and wet for insertion.

"Now here comes the fun part" Mandy said

Mandy put the tip of the vibrator against the lips of Beatrice's pink entrench and then pushed. Beatrice gasped as the length penetrated her insides. Mandy pushed the dildo as far as it could go and then pulled it out till only the very tip was still submerged then she pushed it in one final time she then move her hand to the butt of the toy and flicked the switch to the "On" position and the small dial to "Medium". Beatrice let out a low squeal as the pleasure that she felt enveloped her, she had never felt this way before not even when she was kissed by Jimmy in the most sultry of manners she felt absolutely wonderful.

"How do you feel do I need to turn it down lower" asked Mandy

"No, I feel great" Replied Beatrice through a ragged breath.

Mandy had been aroused ever since she saw Beatrice naked and now seeing her like this only made it stronger. She looked at Beatrice as she closed her eyes and milked the toy for what it was worth. Mandy reached for the girl's leg and began to rub them this only enhanced the pleasure for Beatrice then Mandy with out knowing it proceed to moved her head closer to Beatrice's own face but Beatrice didn't notice it until she was mouth to mouth with Mandy. Beatrice's eyes opened wide and she tried to talk but only a garbled message came out. Mandy realizing what she had done and she move back from the bed.

Beatrice shut off and pulled out the vibrator she then looked up at Mandy.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean too" Mandy blubbered.

"It's alright I... I liked it" Said Beatrice.

Mandy walked back up the Beatrice quickly regaining her composure. "Well then I can do it again" She said as she rubbed her hand on Beatrice's pale shoulder.

"I think I would like that" she said softly.

Mandy then started undressing soon there was two naked girls. Mandy got on top of Beatrice and started to rub her vagina with love, Beatrice squealed and grabbed Mandy's sweet little ass and they both locked eyes then kissed, toughs rubbing each other passionately. Mandy then grab the dildo, slid it into herself, and flicked on the switch the toy began to buzz inside her snatch she pulled away from the kiss and sighed as the pleasure coursed through her body. Wanting her partner to feel just as good as she did Mandy slid two fingers into Beatrice's leaking snatch and began to thrust her hand, Beatrice's body began to react by clinching around her fingers and Beatrice herself pulled both of Mandy's butt cheeks. Mandy cried out softly because she was on the brink of orgasm but she pulled out the vibrator and put it inside of her partner who began to gasp.

Mandy then rolled off of the bed and landed feet first on the floor she then stood up and pulled the vibrator out of Beatrice.

Beatrice turned her head. "Did I do something wrong"?

"No, I just want to try a different position" Mandy reassured. "Turn you body so your head faces the window".

She did so quickly. "Is this good" She inquired.

"Perfect but scoot down a little". Mandy said

"What now"? Asked Beatrice.

"This". Said Mandy as she rammed the head of the buzzing vibrator into Beatrice's tight asshole.

Beatrice tensed up as the dildo was hammered repeatedly into her anus. Soon Mandy's thrusts became easier as Beatrice's hole began to accept defeat and loosened up she then pushed the toy to end of her partners anal cavity.

"Feel good" Mandy asked.

"Mmmmuuu" gasped Beatrice.

Mandy then bent down on one knee. She moved her head closer to her partner's snatch and licked it this sent a shock of pure pleasure through Beatrice's very being. Noticing this Mandy continued to lick her clit, each lick bring her closer to orgasm. Mandy was giving Beatrice pleasure but she also needed some as well so to alleviate she reached with her free hand down to her own wet vagina and began to rub it vigorously while also licking Beatrice's snatch. Reaching her climax Beatrice threw her head back and moaned deeply as clear -spunk- began to cascade from her vagina to Mandy's face. Mandy lapped up the sweet liquid with speed, it tasted amazing but she was also reaching her climax as well. She rolled onto her butt and lay on the floor thrusting her hand in and out of her vagina until she reached her tipping point she moan as her sweet juices sprayed onto the carpet.

The two girls lay there panting. "That was great" Said Beatrice in between a breath

"The Best". Commented Mandy.

"I think we should go clean up" Beatrice said.

"Yes you go ahead and get your clothes on while I get this cleaned up".

Beatrice slid the dildo out of her anus and set it on the bed. Mandy walked over to the bed and used tissues that she had grabbed from Beatrice's desk earlier and began to wipe the emissions from the bed, the floor, and the vibrator. When she was sure that the wet spots had been cleaned up and the vibrator was dry she replaced it along with the small bottle of lubricant back into the box it came from and then put the white box into the package that way no one would see it when she transported it back to her room. Mandy grab her clothes and began to put them on when she was fully clothed she turned to see an also clothed Beatrice.

"Ready to go" She asked

"Yes" Mandy said scooping up the package.

As Mandy walked through the doorway Beatrice looked around her room to make sure nothing looked out of place. When nothing presented itself she flicked the light switch and walked out leaving the door still cracked. The hallway of the first floor was completely deserted but soon it would be filled with girls coming in after they had completed any errands that need to be done before homework.

Beatrice quickly walked down the hallway towards the flight of stairs and up to the seconded story she looked right where she saw Mandy walk into the bathroom she proceed down the hallway past Mrs. Peabody and into the bathroom. She could here the water running Mandy was already in the left most shower stall. So she stripped down and entered the stall next to her. Sponge in hand Beatrice went to grab soap there was none.

"Mandy do you have any soap in your shower" Beatrice called

"Yes, come and get it" Mandy replied

Beatrice then stepped out of her stall to Mandy's stall and opened the door

"Here" Mandy said handing here extra soap over

Beatrice grabbed the soap but was fixated staring at Mandy.

"Is everything alright" Mandy said snapping Beatrice back to reality.

"What... oh, yes I jus-"

"Come here" Said Mandy.

As Beatrice came closer Mandy pulled body close to hers and kissed her.

"Thank you for being my partner" Said Mandy

Beatrice felt that she should be the one thanking her because Mandy shared her toy with her.

Both girls finished cleaning up and went back to their own rooms and put on new clothes just as the other girls entered the dorm, never would they know what had happened.


End file.
